A nazzy story
by Lavender3021
Summary: Well, they're on the run and Gazzy and Nudge have to go get firewood. What happens when confessions are made?
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride fan fiction

A Nazzy/Gudge story

Chapter 1: On the run

**Nudge POV**

I yawn as I sit up, stifling a giggle as I see Max and Fang cuddled together. Iggy notices movement and 'looks' over at me. "It's just me, Ig" I say, smiling as I see 13-year-old Gazzy and 11-year-old Angel, back to back

"Oh, ok, wait, why are you awake, something wrong?" He asks and I hear worry in his voice

"N-no, I'm fine, just a nightmare about the school" I lie, shuddering at the last bit

"You sure? It doesn't sound like your okay" Iggy says and I sigh

_Nothing gets past him, he should be a spy_, I think and start imagining Iggy as double-oh-seven, wearing tuxedos, breaking in everywhere, always having a weapon at hand. "Hello, earth to Nudge, I asked if you wanted something to eat, the others are starting to stir" He says, waving a hand in front of my face

"Sure, Iggy, can you keep a secret?" I ask

"Have you heard anyone talking about the time you and me went out and stole things from people's homes and your skirt got stuck on a branch, so we-"

"Okay, okay, geez, next time a simple answer would be nice" I say before he could finish

"Kay, what's wrong, though?" He asks

"I think I have a crush on Gazzy" I blurt, " at first I wasn't sure, but then he just got so cute, I couldn't believe, and then he started maturing and growing out of his little talent and, and, and ugghh" I say, frustrated

"What? You have a crush on Gazzy? Really? I didn't think it was possible for anyone to have a crush on Gazzy but apparently I'm proven wrong" He says, "When did you know you have a huge crush on the Gazzmeister?" He then asks

"Antartica" I answer truthfully

"Seriously, wow!" He says, astonished "You had a crush on Gazzy all this time but you didn't do anything?"

"I thought it would go away but, instead it increased by a large amount, and here I am now, telling you" I say in one easy breath

"Plan 'Get Gazzy and Nudge together' is now undergo" He says, smiling mischievously

"Oh god" I moan, this is gonna be a long day


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I finally got my computer working! This chapter is for you, **VampiresExplodeInLight ** and **gabby0527**! Anyway, reviews please! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect the ones I create!

Chapter 2: Plan 'Get Gazzy and Nudge together'

**Gazzy POV**

I hear someone moan and roll over to see who's voice it came from. I look over and see Iggy and Nudge, wait, NUDGE?! What is she doing up? She is not a morning person! Trust me, I'm usually the one who ends up dragging her butt along with mine. I sit up and they notice. "What's up Gazzy?" Nudge asks

"Your up" I say, still a bit sleepy but not too much

"Yup, why are you sounding so surprised?" She starts to babble on, "I mean, I know I'm not the most happiest person in the mornings, but, it's not like I try to be extra grumpy in the mornings"

"Okay, Nudge, I get it, your not cranky in the mornings on purpose" I say, standing and walking to where they sit

"Gazzy, Nudge, can you guys go get more wood, and be careful" Iggy says, while poking the small fire with a stick

"Sure, let's go" I say, taking Nudge by the hand

I notice that she started blushing when I grabbed her hand. Does she like me or something? No, it's not possible for her to like me, I mean I'm only 8 and she's 11. How could that ever work? We keep walking for a while until she stops.

She turns around and looks at me intently, as if she's trying to figure out something. "Anything wrong?" I ask

"Oh, no, it's just, you know what, forget I said anything" She says, shaking her head

"Nudge, I've lived with you since I was 2, I know there is something on your mind, tell me" I say

"It's nothing, really" She reassures me, but it doesn't work

"Nudge, tell me" I order

"Nothing's wrong!" She yells

"Okay, okay, just tell me if there is" I say, grabbing a branch and starting to climb

She stays silent, just grabbing some sticks and plopping them in a neat pile. I shrug and grab onto the next branch. "Incoming!" I yell down to her

I pull hard on a small branch and it goes flying down. She jumps out of the way before it can hit her. Grabbing the next, I quickly pull down. "Hey, watch it, that last one almost took my head off, Gazzy!" Nudge yells up at me

"Sorry" I yell back, already climbing my way down

I jump and land on top of my pile of branches. I wince in pain as the sharp edges dig into my flesh. "Gazzy, are you okay?" Nudge asks

**Nudge POV**

"Gazzy, are you okay?" I ask as he falls in the pile of branches

He slowly nods, teeth clenched. I roll my eyes. Boys, always trying to be macho men. Especially the boys in the flock. "I know your lying, Gazzy, if you weren't hurt, you'd be climbing the tree so you could do it again" I say, extending my hand

He eventually takes it and I haul him up. He leans on me for support and I blush. I can't believe that we're so close. Then I do the thing that I've been scared to do for months. I kiss him. At first he was surprised, so I pull back a bit. He puts one hand on the back of my head, urging me to kiss him again. I do so and when we break apart, I notice that he's smiling. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" I say, smiling also

Hey guys, so what did you think of this chapter? I know, I know, Gazzy is only 8, while Nudge is 11. It's my fanfic, I can do what I want with it, so for those of you who think that they shouldn't be together, just shut up and let me do my thing!


End file.
